


Masks Off

by jayyxx



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Face Reveal, M/M, SUPER BROS, chilling on a roof top 5 feet apart bc .........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: “Why don’t you ever take your mask off?” Peter ask, tipping his head to the side with his own mask still tucked around his nose.“Cuz I’m so sexy I’ll distract traffic.” Says Wade.





	Masks Off

**Author's Note:**

> ok fIRST OF ALL. relax. yes this is mcu petey but this isn’t shippy unless U make it shippy. u do u and i’ll love u for it, no matter what. 
> 
> let’s just say they’ve been super-buds for a couple weeks. they always meet up and hang out. just bros. being bros. doing bro stuff like calling eachother baby.

The roof is warm under Peter’s back as he lays back against it. It’s warm today, the springtime sun finally making an appearance. So much so that Mr. Stark didn’t even nag him about a coat before he left for patrol earlier that morning. 

Peter has his mask hiked up to his nose so he can munch on an apple he bought at the farmers market down by the pier. 

“Hey,” he taps Wade in the side with the apple. “Wanna bite?”

Wade, who’s feet are dangling off the edge of the roof, refuses, and goes back to his colouring. 

Peter never asks about what he’s drawing, but sometimes Wade will show him. It’s usually cartoon caricature of people they’ve seen that day. 

The sun continues to shine on them as time flies. Peter has been told (many-a-time, by many-a-person) that Wade was someone he should stay away from. That he was a loud mouth, that he was reckless... Dangerous is usually the word they use. 

But as he watches his back, the sun seeping into his suit, his scary knife holsters thrown off to the side, he looks soft. He’s colouring a picture, just like Steve does when he gets some down time, and Peter thinks, _when will I ever meet the dangerous Wade Wilson?_

Something in him wants to meet him. See what all the fuss is about... But he looks so content. Maybe, for all this time, he just needed a friend who understood him. Another mutant; like Peter. 

His abilities are different than anyone on the Avengers team. Steve and Bucky were injected with serums, Tony and Sam built their powers, Thor and Vision are otherworldly... Not even Bruce is like him. Hulk and Bruce are two people sharing a body. Peter is a human with enhanced DNA.

And so is Wade. 

Wade throws his pencil off the building and Peter winces. He’ll try to remember to go pick that up. 

He crumbles up his paper and throws it behind him, then falls back to lay beside Peter. 

“Ooh. I’m gonna get my tan on.” He sings. Peter scoffs. 

It feels nice, to sit in silence beside a friend. It feels warm. 

Peter takes the last bite of his apple. He’s sweating under his suit, and in the quiet of the mid-morning, he can almost hear his pores crying. 

“Why don’t you ever take your mask off?” Peter ask, tipping his head to the side with his own mask still tucked around his nose. 

“Cuz I’m so sexy I’ll distract traffic.”

“You’re a dick.” Peter grumbles, only because he’s never been allowed to swear around anyone else. 

“Yeah. I bet that’s the reason you keep yours on.”

Peter laughs. “Yeah no. Stark doesn’t want me without it.”

Wade’s head turns to him. “Even with me?”

This makes Peter cringe. “He doesn’t really know I hang around you.” 

Wade makes a face; even behind the mask, he is very animated. Peter buds in before he can get any ideas, “and we’re gonna keep it that way, okay?”

Wade laughs. “If he doesn’t know, then why you hiding?”

This gives Peter pause. “To protect myself. I guess.”

To his right, Wade scoffs. “And I wear the mask to protect you.” He tips his head away from Peter. “And everyone else”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter twists his mouth when he doesn’t get a response. “I’ll take it off. If you want.” 

“Oh yeah, baby, take it off!” Wade mocks as he sits up - back to hanging his feet over the edge. Peter comes beside him, tucking a foot under his knee. 

“What’s wrong? I didn’t know I hit a cord with that one...” 

“It’s not you.” Wade corrects. “I haven’t taken my mask off in a long time.”

Peter’s brows draw together. “Like... Even at home?”

Wade doesn’t respond. “I don’t even wanna see myself.” 

“What do you mean?” Peter prods, half excited about finally getting Wade to open up and half worried about what he’s going to say. 

He grumbles. “I’m a mutant, kid. Inside and out.”

“I don’t...”

Wade’s head snaps to him. “You don’t know? Did you not see that twitter-pic of me?”

“No?”

“Well good. Cuz’ you don’t want to.” He goes to get up, pushing off the wall to stand. 

“Is that what this is about? You think you’re ugly or something?” Peter grabs at him. 

“Oh, baby.”

“I don’t care what you look like! I barely know you!” 

Wade stops. “Well I care what I look like.”

“Well you shouldn’t!” Peter yells. Wade falls silent. He reaches down to the hand Peter has around his wrist and yanks him up. 

“Fine.” Wade huffs. “You wanna see so bad, take it off.” He reaches behind his head and undoes the velcro. 

Peter stares at him They watch eachother for a moment. Then Peter reaches up behind Wades head, standing up on his tippy-toes, and does the velcro back up.

“I don’t care about what you look like. I just wanna know why you’re so scared to let me see...” 

Wade gives up, and falls onto his knees to sit. Peter crouches in front of him, and places a hand on his face. 

“Did someone tell you you’re ugly?” Peter asks. Wade’s silence is answer enough. “And if I tell you you’re not, will that make it better?”

Wade shakes his head. It’s the most open and vulnerable Peter’s ever seen him. 

Peter reaches behind his head again, and undoes the velcro he just did up. He pulls at the mask until he gets it over Wade’s head, and slowly peels it off his face. 

Now, is he shocked? Sure. Does he have questions? Yeah. Is he gonna ask them? Hell no. 

Wade stares at him with his eyes, instead of the holes in his mask. 

Peter sits back on his heels, and pulls his own mask off. Something he’s never done in public before. 

“Jesus.” Wade grumbles. “You’re just a baby.” 

Peter chuckles. 

Wade smiles. “You’re so little and cute!” He paws at the side of Peter’s face, stroking into his hair. 

Peter swats at him: “Quit.” Then he sits back, purses his lip, then reaches his own hand up. “Can I touch you?”

Wade cringes but Peter pushes. “You might get infected.” Wade says with a laugh. 

“Shut up.” Peter replies smiley as he touches Wades’s burnt cheek. He strokes down his jaw and over his lips, and up his nose. “Ever thought of a toupee?” 

Wade gives him a disapproving look. 

Peter leans back on his heel. “I know you said it wouldn’t help but, I don’t think you’re ugly.” 

Wade lifts an eyebrow. 

“Really. I think you’re pretty cute.”

“Jesus how old _are_ you?” 

Peter just laughs. He looks up to the sun. “I should get going. It’s almost noon.” 

Wade nods. 

“But I mean it.” He says, shoving his mask back on. He waves goodbye, and jumps off the building.

**Author's Note:**

> mask off, fuck it mask off 
> 
> visit me @ [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
